As the IoT field spreads to enlarged application areas, the communication security between each thing, or between each IoT-related machine poses an important challenge or major problem. In the communication between IoT-related machines, the mutual authentication for allowing the machines to identify each other mainly features the radio frequency encryption sink/control technique and the Bluetooth technique. Because both techniques use their specific radio frequency bands, there are some problems in the techniques as follows:
In cases where not only in the IoT field and the mutual authentication field but also in thing-to-thing (machine-to-machine) communication fields and the like, during or after specifying and identifying machines, devices or users, it is required to maintain the security of the communication between them in any one of wire communication lines and wireless communication lines, or wire communication network or wireless communication network. Generally, however, it is difficult to fundamentally avoid occasional occurrences of hacking or breakaway of authority in those cases.
In a case where a specific frequency band is used in a communication technique, a machine-to-machine communication may occur in the specific frequency band which is temporally allocated or corresponds to a frequency continuously allocated to the related machines itself such that encrypted or decrypted control data of the communication may be used according to machine-to-machine characteristics. As a result, such a process may cause a minor time lag (time loss) in control speed to lead to some malfunction, which may occur more easily in the communication as the distance between reception and transmission of the communication increases longer.
Further, because frequency bands are used in a communication, it is basically possible to make hacking through the used frequency. Specifically, in a case where a person having bad intention or a bad person interferes and catches the used specific frequency via another machine, it is difficult to prevent the bad person from gaining the control of the communication. Even though a person has no bad intention, it is also difficult to completely prevent the no-bad person from unintentionally interfering of the frequency which resultantly may cause the malfunction in the communication.
Furthermore, in the case of wireless communication technique using the Bluetooth, there are some problems as follows: First, the IoT-based mutual authentication of the Bluetooth paring has a problem similar to that of the authentication for the wireless channel technique mentioned above. Particularly, the Bluetooth signal has relatively very shorter distance between reception and transmission as compared to the other wireless communication, and has a strong straightness, and thus, it is difficult to make mutual identifying between communication entities in a case where the communication distance between the entities is more than 10 m, or in a case where the entities are in a wide space. Although up-to-date technique of the Bluetooth has been highly improved as compared to Bluetooth version 2.0, still mutual interferences tend to easily occurs under the Bluetooth environment, in a case where a plurality of machines are located in the same space. Second, it is generally known that the Bluetooth has relatively lower interference and higher security as compared to the known technique using the radio frequency bands. In fact, however, in contrast to what is known so far, the Bluetooth also has a problem similar to that of the technique using the radio frequency bands. Particularly, in a case where an electrical short occurs in a Bluetooth machine, an access authority often appears to be easily intercepted by a hacking. Also, under the Bluetooth technique, it is easily found that the pairing code itself can be remotely handled by a strange or bad party which gains the authority as a result. Accordingly, in some aspects, the Bluetooth-related technique may be further inferior to the technique using radio frequency bands in the security performance. Third, the mutual authentication of the Bluetooth-related technique has an advantage in that relatively larger amount of data can be rapidly transmitted under the Bluetooth environment as compared to the technique using radio frequency bands. Therefore, the Bluetooth is used mainly in acoustic machines of small type, or the mutual authentication or mutual identification between digital equipments. However, the conventional electronic authentication or conventional electronic security technique uses a centralized security system based on a maximum 256 byte reference such that the conventional technique is vulnerable to a hacking, and thus causes operating and managing of the system for defending any possible hacking to cost too much. In order to overcome the problems of the conventional authentication systems mentioned above, further improved electronic authentication and security solution is urgently needed, especially, in the next generation banking industry in which the financial (fin)-tech field is mainly focused.
Meanwhile, in the field of Lower Power Wide Area Network (LPWAN) which may be used in the IoT-based thing-to-thing communication, ISM (Industrial, Scientific, Medical) frequency of License-Free Frequency Band is usually used to reduce communication cost. However, this LPWAN using the ISM also has the problem of security weakness, and thus, it is difficult to increase or widen applications of the LPWAN to other areas.
Further, the conventional IoT or M2M (Machine to Machine) communication management system is operated mainly by a central server. Therefore, the management cost of the central sever becomes generally high to resultantly burden users with big costs. Also, the central server is easily exposed to external bad parties, and thus, the central server is potentially a target of hackers such that danger of hacking may continue and the cost for the prevention of hacking may increase high to greatly burden possible users or possible service providers.